Modern aviation is highly instrument oriented and in the more complex aircraft the control of the aircraft can be almost completely automated While such automation is highly advantageous in certain circumstances it is not always the proper manner in which an aircraft should be controlled. In less complex aircraft such as flown by private pilots such automation features are the exception rather than the norm. In either environment, there are certain critical parameters which must be gauged and considered in maintaining safe flight and more importantly safe landings. One notable problem area is aircraft control during landing.
It is the object of the present invention to enable any pilot of any aircraft to skillfully transition between the earth and the ether at proper speeds and pitch attitudes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple indicia which enables the pilot to maintain a maximum range or a maximum endurance profile.
My invention is essentially an improvement to the pitch indicator found in the aircraft, which improvement further enhances an improvement of the pilots understanding of his aircraft.
My invention requires the pilot to first be observant of a particular transition phenomenon that occurs as the pitch of the aircraft is varied for a given power setting. As the nose up pitch is increased, the observant pilot will note that the aircraft's perceived forward motion over the ground will stop and the aircraft will appear to begin to sink or mush. The pilot must identify the "threshold of sink" and adjust or position an indicia thereof in the pitch indicator. A second indicia is positioned proximal the pitch indicator to indicate stall attitude. When these indicia are positioned during a full throttle climb, they define a climb index and flight at or near the threshold of sink indicia yields the best rate of climb for the aircraft. When the indicia are positioned during a power off glide they define a flight index which can be used to achieve a minimum sink profile or a maximum glide profile.
In the practice of the invention, a standard artificial horizon indicator may be used or a simple hydraulic pitch indicator may be used with the indicia.